¡Feliz cumpleaños, Otaru!
by MariSeverus
Summary: Las marionetas, el cumpleaños, un par de accidentes y un Otaru que a veces, desearía que la tierra se lo tragara.


Hola...Otro one de mis locuras. Hace tiempo que no hago animé, así que espero quede bien. Saludos y besos.

**MariSeverus.**

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

* * *

Estaba muy feliz, sonriente. Con un suspiro, cargaba la bolsa de harina sobre su cabeza y las fresas, bajo sus brazos. ¡Era un excelente día y nada podía salirle mal! A ella le encantaba preparar cosas así y estaba segura de que a él, le encantaría.

- ¡Un par de limones, un poco de naranja!- canturreaba Lime con felicidad- ¡Un poco de canela, azúcar! ¡A Otaru le encantará! ¡Él me dirá que está exquisito y no dudará en casarse conmigo!

- ¡Sigue soñando!- gritó Zarzamora y Lima la miró, mientras corría hasta alcanzarla. Al hacerlo, la había empujado y las fresas se habían salido del paquete donde las cargaba- ¡Otaru será solo mío! ¡Solo mío!

Lime se sintió asfixiada entre los pechos de Zarzamora, que la apretaba, mientras pensaba en Otaru. Suspirando, se apartó y miró las fresas en el suelo. Se dejó caer, para tomarlas.

- ¡Mira lo que has hecho!- dijo- ¡Las fresas están arruinadas!

- Eso que intentarás hacer, no se comparará con lo que yo haré para Otaru.

- ¡No importa! ¡Otaru es solo mío mío! ¡Y este pastel le va a encantar y cuando tenga el estómago lleno, me dirá que me ama y se casará conmigo!

- ¡Eso no pasará ni en un millón de siglos luz, niñita! ¡Llegaré primero y prepararé el mejor pastel que jamás haya comido! ¡Y necesitaré muchos de estos!- dijo, tomando moras azules y papaya.

Habían comenzado a correr, una carrera. Marionetas hiper veloces, destruyéndolo todo a su paso. Una carrera por mirar, quién satisfacía primero, a Otaru Namiya. Muchos hombres tuvieron que apartarse. Muchas marionetas también. El polvo bastó para decir, que dos marionetas estaban tras algo. Incluso las tejas y ventanas rotas. ¡El pueblo estaba pies arriba!

- ¡Yo voy a ganar!- dijo Lime, dejando los zapatos tras la puerta. Habían destrozado puestos de frutas enteros, seleccionando las mejores para el pastel.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Al entrar en la cocina, ambas notaron con estupefacción, que Cereza ya estaba allí. Batía una mezcla, mientras miraba a las demás con una sonrisa enorme en su boca.

Ella siempre llegaba primero y con su receta infalible, Otaru no se le resistiría.

- ¡Quítate, yo haré mi pastel!

- No voy a hacerlo- dijo Cereza, mientras lime forcejeaba.

- ¡Es mi turno de demostrarles que soy la mejor!- objetó Zarzamora.

- ¡Dije que no! ¡Otaru es solo mío mío!- chilló Lime, haciéndose espacio para preparar su pastel.

- ¡Nunca! ¡Él será mi apuesto príncipe y hará de mí, su princesa!- dijo Cereza, mientras colocaba la mezcla en una vajilla. Zarzamora la miró con una sonrisa suave y negó con la cabeza.

- Pero no podrá, si este pastel sabe horrible- dijo, echando las moras y papayas, dentro de la mezcla. Cerezo suspiró con rabia, al ver su perfecta mezcla, arruinada.

- ¿Pero qué has hecho? ¡Mi pastel!

- Ahora sabrá mejor.

- ¡Oigan, eso no es justo! Yo quiero ayudar- dijo Lime, agregando el azúcar y las fresas.

- ¡Pero eso ya tenía azúcar! ¡La has arruinado Lime!

- ¡Yo batiré!- dijo Zarzamora y Cereza se negó.

- ¡Es mi pastel y yo batiré!

- ¡Es de Otaru y voy a batir yo!

Pues el pastel se batió, alrededor de la casa. Las tres marionetas se miraron, enfadadas, incapaces de ponerse de acuerdo. El día del cumpleaños de Otaru, tenía que ser especial. No podían fallar. Lime miraba a Zarzamora de mala gana, mientras trataba de tomar la vajilla, pero ella con solo colocar su mano en la frente de Lime, evitaba que se moviera. ¡No era justo! Ella tenía una súper fuerza. ¡Ella era mala, una marioneta mala!

- ¡Déjame déjame! ¡Quiero el pastel!

- ¿Lo quieres? Bueno... Entonces, tómalo- dijo, colocándoselo en la cara. Lime movió la cabeza para sacudirse y miró la mezcla perdida.

- ¡Echaste a perder el pastel! ¡Lo echaste a perder!- dijo, sollozando- ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

Otaru regresaba a casa, con una extraña sensación, de que ese día algo malo iba a salir. Mientras caminaba, por una razón que no entendía, las personas lo miraban de mala gana. Incluso la ciudad estaba muy desordenada. Con tejas, con vidrios rotos y con frutas regadas por todas partes. Al cruzar por una esquina, varios fruteros lo detuvieron. Lo amenazaron y tuvo que salir huyendo, corriendo, de aquel lugar. ¿Por qué todos estaban enojados con él? Hablaban de que habían causado destrozos, sus tres "demonios".

¿Cuáles?

Apenas introdujo la llave en la puerta, sintió que esperaba no fuera lo que pensaba. Sintió ese miedo terrible, que solía cruzar su cuerpo, cuando veía esos destrozos. Quizá había sido una pelea contra Fausto. Pero de haberlo sido, ya se habría enterado. Entró, fingiendo que solo era malestar estomacal, por el sushi que se había comido antes de salir.

En realidad. Zarzamora cocinaba terriblemente mal.

Al entrar, tres chicas le recibieron con un enorme pastel que tenía un extraño aspecto. Hacía burbujas y se derramaba por un lado. Sonrientes, ellas le ofrecían un "feliz cumpleaños".

Sus marionetas, eran especiales. Pero...

¿Por qué...Estaban cubiertas de pastel y...? ¿¡Por qué su casa estaba llena de relleno y masa para pasteles!? ¿¡Qué había ocurrido allí dentro!?

- ¡Lime, Cereza, Zarzamora!

Ahora entendía el asunto.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Otaru!- dijeron las tres, al unísono y él, se llevó una mano a la frente, con preocupación. ¡Cuánto tendría que trabajar, para reparar todo eso que habían roto!

¿Por qué él?

- ¡Anda, prueba pastel, anda!- insistía Lime- ¡Lo hicimos juntas, para ti!

- Está bien, está bien- dijo, tomando una cucharilla- pero solo un pedazo ¿eh?

- ¡Sí, solo uno!

¿Dónde aprendían a cocinar? Se dijo, mientras se llevaba el trozo de pastel a la boca. Lo probó y enseguida supo, que ese curso no era muy bueno que digamos. Escupió el pastel. ¡Estaba increíblemente dulce y además...!

¡Era alérgico a las moras! Su boca se hizo enorme.

- ¿¡Quiég le puso morasg!?- dijo, enojado.

- ¡Fui yo!- dijo Zarzamora, con orgullo- ¡Están ricas, come come!

- ¡Soy alérgico a lasg morags!

- ¿Qué, no te gustó?- dijo Lime, con un puchero y Hotaru...Tuvo que declinar.

- En realidad yo...- pero no cotinuaría. No solo era alérgico a las moras, sino al pastel completo. ¡Tenía una emergencia que requería un baño!

- ¿Otaru?- dijo Lime, cuando corría en dirección al baño- En el baño no hay pastel.

- ¡Alejen esa cosa de mí!

Y ese había sido, el más extraño cumpleaños que había tenido. Con malestar estomacal, alergias y un pago de al menos tres meses de los bienes materiales, que sus marionetas habían destruído. Pero ellas eran felices. Pese a todo eso que había ocurrido, eran felices.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Otaru!


End file.
